


songbird

by twiceinamillion



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, guys petition to let vivi say fuck... :(, tagged T for Too Much Cursing, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: vivi's an expert at drawing pretty girls.talking to pretty girls, on the other hand?...not so much.oops.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	1. falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> Viseul au where Vivi is a fashion designer who frequents the coffee shop/cafe that Haseul works at. Haseul also sings at the coffee shop/cafe and is working on her music career on the side. Maybe a little side pairing of 2jin where they watch everything go down.
> 
> (mini challenge: spot the loona song titles :D)

_ding-ling!_

vivi steps into the air-conditioned café, the glass door swinging shut behind her as the bell atop rings.

the fresh fragrance of newly-made coffee is oh-so-familiar, and her shoulders relax as she takes a seat at her regular table, taking her sketchbook out of her bag and placing it on the cold wooden surface.

she opens it to a new page, slots in her pencil as a makeshift bookmark, then closes it once again.

because nobody would want anyone else to accidentally see their work, right?

taking her wallet out from her skirt pocket, she stands up and walks to the counter, stepping past a couple on what looks like a coffee date.

one of the girls has sideswept bangs, long hair that falls down in waves and a jacket that seems to be a little too big for her.

_maybe the jacket isn’t hers,_ vivi thinks, then tells herself it’s not good to speculate.

idly, she fidgets with her own pastel pink cardigan before she steps into the queue.

_heejin should be here today._

the peppy employee normally works on mondays, wednesdays and fridays, which happens to coincide with the days that she goes there too.

she stifles a yawn. maybe staying up last night wasn’t such a good idea.

as the person in front of her leaves with their coffee, vivi smiles at the girl in front of her and gives her a little wave.

“hi, heej-”

and like a car crashing straight into a brick wall, her words come to an abrupt stop.

_wait._

_…that’s not heejin._

standing in front of her, at the counter, is a girl who looks around her age, and who also looks _nothing_ like heejin whatsoever.

the cashier smiles at her politely, a dimple – _one_ dimple – on her cheek.

short, dark brown hair frames that unblemished face, the long fringe parted slightly to the left.

it looks like it’s been recently straightened, a complete contrast to vivi’s own pink wavy locks.

the girl’s around the same height as her (which isn’t very tall, but she takes what she gets.)

and her eyes- oh, those _eyes._

vivi feels like she could faint right there.

_shit,_ she curses to herself.

_she’s so **pretty**._

the girl’s eyes are brown, monolidded and catlike, and holy _shit_ are they beautiful.

quietly, vivi attempts to keep a straight face as the prettiest girl she’s ever seen stares at her with a curious look, blinking innocently, long eyelashes fluttering in the slight wind from the ceiling fan.

miraculously, she does.

“oh,” the short-haired girl chirps. “are you looking for heejin?”

her voice is beautiful – angelic, even.

is vivi in heaven?

and she watches as the girl runs her fingers awkwardly though her brown hair, flashing her a sheepish smile.

“right, about that… sorry, i’m taking over for her today-” the girl gestures to the name tag on her uniform, awkward. “you can call me haseul. but i’m sure heejin’ll be back at the cashier spot…” she cocks her head in thought. “sometime.”

“oh.”

_sometime?_

“uhm,” vivi looks up at the other girl, “i’ve never seen you around before, have i?”

haseul nods. “yeah, i just started working here recently.”

then she shoots fingerguns at vivi, surprisingly casual for a cashier – but vivi doesn’t really mind. “you’ve got a good eye!”

vivi pauses at the compliment- then she shrugs, her cheeks growing slightly warm.

“i-i guess.”

“oh- right!”

the other girl’s posture straightens up suddenly as she snaps back to her ‘cashier’ mode.

“i forgot we’re still in the café. what would you like to order today?”

“just the regular,” vivi says without a thought.

then haseul blinks twice in rapid succession, her face sheepish as she looks at the other girl awkwardly.

“uh… sorry, i’m not sure what the-“

then just as the other girl starts talking, the realisation hits vivi like a punch to the face.

_oh no, she’s not sure what the **regular** is._

she groans mentally at herself – oh god, she just embarrassed herself in front of a _pretty girl_ , of all people.

subtly, she tries to hide the ever-growing embarrassed blush on her face as she mumbles “one ice mocha” and fumbles for the money inside her wallet, trying to hide her face from the girl in front of her.

_normally she’s such a confident gay- what’s gotten into her??_

“okay, one ice mocha it is then!”

haseul, unfazed and seemingly unaware to vivi’s embarrassment, types in the order.

and just when vivi think she’s gotten over her gay panic, haseul starts humming.

_oh. well._

_fuck._

the tune is faint, but she can still make it out, albeit vaguely.

it’s an enchanting, mysterious melody, melancholy but with a hint of hope, a hint of _freedom_.

her heart soars with the tune, flying like a dove – and isn’t it funny, that dove rhymes with love? because that’s what vivi’s lost in.

“you sing well,” she blurts out, and almost immediately she regrets it as warmth gathers in her cheeks and spreads through her entire body.

_especially_ when haseul looks up at her with a slight blush and a smile on those oh-so-pretty lips – a smile that, well, leaves her speechless once again.

(she fights the urge to say “you look pretty”, too.)

* * *

“here you go!”

“thanks.”

vivi picks up the cold cup of coffee from where haseul set it down on the counter, giving the other girl an (awkward) smile and a nod as she steps back to her table.

she places it down, the condensation already starting to form on its plastic surface, and picks up her sketchbook and pencil once again, flipping it open to the page she left it at earlier – or, in other words, a blank page.

tucking her hair behind her ear (it gets in her face sometimes), she decides that she’ll just doodle today.

and so she holds her pencil loosely in her hand, sketching out the shapes of a human face.

her coffee neglected in her focus, vivi stares at her sketchbook intently, drawing the vague outline, then adding the details.

_a high nose bridge…_

_short hair…_

_mono-lidded eyes…_

as she finishes with the details of the face (taking a bit longer than usual, she sighs to herself), she leans back in her chair with a soft exhale, taking a look at what she’s drawn to check for any mistakes-

_wait._

_that looks…_

_familiar…?_

vivi pauses for a moment, her mind processing what she’s just drawn.

then her eyes widen.

and hastily, she slams the book shut with a (not that loud) bang, her cheeks growing warm yet again in embarrassment.

_oh. oh no._

_…did i just draw **her?**_

leaving her sketchbook aside, she attempts to grab her cup of coffee to take a sip from it, but it’s just then that she realises that _she didn’t take a straw._

_…well._

vivi stands up, striding over to the counter and stepping around a chair that hasn’t been pushed in yet.

and after she takes a straw (made of biodegradable plastic, so she doesn’t feel that guilty) she turns around and heads back to her table.

_…hold on a minute._

it takes five whole seconds for vivi to realise that _haseul’s not at the counter now._

_wait,_ she ponders, still walking. _where is she then?_

_why am i wondering this? isn’t this a little creepy?_

_no, no,_ she rationalises to herself. _i’m just concerned beca-_

and then she trips.

vivi lets out a slight yelp, too shocked to say anything as her foot catches on _something_ \- _the chair from before,_ she realises all of a sudden _-_ and she plummets forward.

as she snaps back to reality, she catches a glimpse of a face in front of her, then after a blink, a shoe as she falls forward – _were they going to push the chair in?_

panicking, she closes her eyes on instinct, and the straw falls out of her now-open hand as she stretches her hands out and tries to stumble forward in an attempt to stop herself from receiving something that’s essentially an unintentional kick in the face-

and she doesn’t catch herself.

but neither does she feel the cold surface of someone’s shoe- or the floor, for that matter- hit her.

_what?_

the first thing she feels – _processes_ , rather – is a touch on her shoulders.

warm hands attempting to catch her, splayed-out fingers _just_ brushing past her cardigan, like a butterfly’s wing lightly touching her as it passes by-

then she stumbles forward, colliding head-on with something soft – no, _someone_ soft.

and those palms now land on her shoulders.

for a moment, vivi freezes like a deer in headlights, eyes still squeezed shut.

there’s a light fluttering in her heart, like a butterfly, and the touch of those warm hands is gentle and caring against her skin.

even though she literally just crashed into someone, they don’t seem to hold any animosity towards her – in fact, they feel warm, their palms on her shoulder light, holding no trace of insistence or anger.

and for a second, vivi almost relaxes, that soft, comforting feeling almost like a hug, and-

_wait, what am i doing?!_

abruptly, her eyes snap open, and she jumps back to a standing position, her hands clasped together tightly as she bows, apologising profusely to the person who just caught her in their arms.

“i’m- i’m so sorry! i was lost in my thoughts and i didn’t notice that the chair wasn’t pushed in, a-and-”

and that same hand lands on her cardigan-clad arm once again, as a familiar, melodic voice graces her ears.

“it’s okay, you don’t need to be sorry!”

vivi stills, the rest of her apology stopped before it can reach her lips.

because she recognises that voice.

she recognises that _face._

the person who caught her…

was _haseul._

* * *

“are you okay? sorry, i was going to push that chair back so i came over… but i guess it’s already done its damage… sorry about that!”

“uh-”

vivi’s blushing furiously, too embarrassed to look up, lost for words as the other girl assesses her for injuries, while talking the entire time.

“normally i’d get the medical kit – heejin told me where it was, so i _should_ remember – but i don’t think you hit anything,” haseul nods, her words still hitting vivi like a machine gun, “so you should be fine.”

then, perhaps realising that maybe she’s been holding on to the other girl for a bit too long, the other girl lets go of her arm to tuck her short hair behind her ear again – _it got loose when she caught her_ , vivi suddenly realises.

as she glances at the other girl’s hand, a tiny bit of guilt rises inside her heart.

those cleanly clipped nails are painted a dark green, she notices, a colour she hasn’t seen used for nail polish much.

and then her gaze travels to those fingers, long and slender – and she has to stop herself.

because all she can think is _oh._

****

**_oh crap._ **

it’s like forbidden fruit.

her mind runs wild, like eve in the garden of eden, flashes of fantasies like lightning in her mind.

and _, **oh,**_ she can’t help but think to herself, _what wouldn’t she give to feel those fingers lightly running through her hair – and what wouldn’t she give to feel that hand softly caressing her cheek… or maybe pulling her in for a-_

“hey, you… _are_ fine, right?”

haseul cocks her head at her slightly, those catlike eyes blinking at her, curious.

and vivi’s snapped right out of her fantasy, the butterflies in her gut swirling like a newly formed tornado because _shit_ , _she’s staring. she’s staring she’s staring she’s staring._

“uh…”

as the other girl stares at her, concern written all over her face, vivi’s heart speeds up in her chest, and her gaze darts away awkwardly.

“yeah… i think so.”

somehow, she manages to nod and not look at the other girl’s eyes, those _captivating_ eyes, so beautiful and alluring and-

_what did i say about staring at her for too long?_

once again, vivi looks away.

but strangely enough (and thankfully enough), the other girl seems far from fazed.

“good. take care of yourself, okay? don’t zone out like that again. you might run into trouble. or, well, run into something, period.”

haseul grins, letting out a tiny giggle at her pun, and _her laugh is beautiful,_ vivi thinks to herself, _bright and clear like a diamond, like sunshine._

unconsciously, she blushes, a vivid red hue in her cheeks.

“alright then,” haseul shrugs, for some strange reason not seeming to notice vivi’s face turning pink, “i guess i should go back to the counter. heejin’s about to start calling for me soon. and we don’t want _that_ , do we?”

“i… think she’s already calling for you.”

vivi points at the counter where the other girl _is_ already waving wildly, yelling out haseul’s name in a vain attempt to get her back to doing her job.

luckily enough, there’re no customers there, so heejin isn’t embarrassing herself in front of a poor patron or two.

_good for her._

“oops,” haseul glances back at heejin with a jokingly guilty look, then looks back at vivi again, an apologetic smile gracing her pretty face as she waves (dorkily _and_ adorably) at her in a quick goodbye.

“gotta go, see you!”

turning around once again, she runs to the counter where heejin’s waiting impatiently.

and vivi can only watch passively as haseul leaves, her own face still burning hot with a phantom memory.

she hopes it’s not the last time she’ll see her walk away.

* * *

“ah…”

now back home at her rented room, vivi flops back-down onto her bed with a small, love-filled exhale.

“hyunjin,” she murmurs with a soft smile as she stares up at the ceiling of her room, “you’ll never guess who i met today.”

beside her bed, her roommate (also the girl in question) looks up at her as her cat, aeongie, bumps its head against her outstretched hand. “hm? who did you meet?”

“the prettiest girl i’ve _ever_ seen.”

memories surface in vivi’s mind as she sighs, at the memory of _her,_ her beautiful laugh, her angelic voice, her warm almost-embrace…

what wouldn’t she give to be in that girl’s arms once again?

“that’s… not very specific,” hyunjin deadpans.

vivi giggles, still high – high on the sweet aftertaste of infatuation. “i know.”

“and anyways,” the younger girl states, either oblivious to the pink-haired girl’s love-fuelled reverie or just apathetic to it, “i bet she’s not prettier than _my_ girlfriend.”

“ _your_ girlfriend?”

smile replaced by a confused look, vivi turns her head slightly to glance at the other girl. “when did you get a girlfriend?”

“oh, i met heejin not too long ago.”

“wh-“

vivi sits up abruptly, snapping out of her dreamy state. “ _heejin??”_

hyunjin stares at her blankly. “i didn’t tell you?”

“no!”

“oh.” the younger girl shrugs. “well, she proposed-”

“she _proposed??”_ vivi’s eyes sparkle as she gasps, and the other girl rolls her eyes.

“no, she proposed the _idea_ of becoming girlfriends only this week.”

“oh. awh.”

vivi pouts, flopping back down on her bed.

“it would’ve been fun if she proposed, though.”

“even if she did, i wouldn’t be inviting you to my wedding.” hyunjin sticks out her tongue at vivi, who shoots her a fake-offended look.

“but hyun, it’d be so fun!”

“yes, but you’ll complain about not having a girlfriend even though you’re older than me the entire time.”

“oh.” the pink-haired girl shrugs, hyunjin’s point made. “that’s true.”

“but-“ she thinks for a moment- “if your girlfriend is heejin…”

the other girl gives her a mildly confused, but mostly apathetic glance. “yeah?”

vivi doesn’t reply, still thinking.

_oh, the coincidences of the world,_ she thinks to herself, as a plan surfaces in her mind.

yeah, sure, maybe her first encounter with haseul wasn’t _that_ great, but she still has other chances!

and with heejin now in the picture…

“vivi? you okay there?”

“oh-“ it’s only then that she realises she’s been lost in her thoughts for the last half minute. “no, i’m fine. heejin just works at a café that i go to a lot. oh, and now that i think of it… could you help me with something?”

and hyunjin shrugs, her cat rubbing up against her from where she’s seated on the floor.

“why the hell not.”


	2. fire and ice

vivi holds her pencil gently in her hand, staring down at her sketchbook with a blank look.

ever since she… accidentally drew haseul in there (she tries not to think about it too much) she hasn’t been able to draw anything properly.

of course, it’s only been one day since then.

but still.

the night didn’t treat her well, either – she’s tried to hide the dark circles under her eyes to no avail. hyunjin’s teased her about it quite a number of times, too.

it’s not like she cares or anything, though.

the younger girl also gave her quite a bit of advice on, as she called it, “getting the girl” – even though in her case, heejin was the one who asked her out.

while vivi can only dream that she has that amount of confidence in her.

she yawns, lifting up her (non-pencil-holding) hand to cover her mouth.

_maybe i should go get my coffee._

_i’ll get kicked out if i stay here and don’t buy anything anyway._

so, putting her pencil down, vivi stands up, brushing her pastel pink hair out of her eyes.

haseul’s here again today, the other girl (older? younger? vivi wants to ask her, but she’s not sure if it’ll be appropriate) working away at the counter, greeting customers with a smile – that smile that vivi can’t stop herself going weak in the knees for.

she joins the queue, pulling out her wallet, and she watches as another person stands up from their seat and walks to the counter as well.

…and then they cut in at the front of the queue?

vivi pauses in confusion, one cliché away from rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

_wait, what?_

the middle-aged woman, gripping a mostly-finished cup of coffee, stalks up to haseul, and the atmosphere in the normally-cozy café grows cold at the icy look on her face.

the click of her high heels resonating through the air, she _slams_ the cup down on the counter, interrupting the poor person who was ordering their drink.

and _somehow_ haseul looks up at her slowly, gives her a polite smile, and says, “sorry, ma’am, but the queue is that way.”

“i want a refund.” the woman proclaims as if her word is law, fixing her cold stare on the other girl. “you got my order wrong.”

haseul visibly cringes, but just a little – enough that the woman doesn’t notice.

“may i see your receipt, ma’am?”

the woman glares down at her, then takes a slip of paper out of her purse and puts- no, _slaps_ it down on the counter. “there.”

“but,” she growls immediately afterward, “i ordered something else and _you_ entered it in wrong, so you have to give me a replacement.”

a sigh. “ma’am-”

“ _now_.”

_no… not **this** type of person,_ vivi sighs mentally.

“ma’am,” haseul says, her eyebrow twitching slightly, “i’m sorry, but you’ve already drank most of what you gave you.”

the woman glares at the other girl standoffishly. “so?”

“and i repeated your order back to you after you made it. you didn’t say anything-”

_“so?”_

anger sparks in vivi’s heart, as the temperature of the room drops to below freezing point.

but haseul, somehow, remains unfazed – on the outside, at least.

“it’s company policy, ma’am – i can’t give you a refund, or a replacement.”

“what do you mean you can’t?! you dare talk back to me? the youth these days are so _disrespectful!_ ”

mentally sighing, vivi holds back her rage, as haseul seemingly struggles to keep her polite smile.

“ma’am, we-”

“i can’t believe someone like you would be so _insolent_ \- refusing a woman like me a simple refund? you just want more money for yourself, don’t you? you just want to keep the money you _stole_ from me so you can waste it on _yourself_!”

haseul’s smile is gone now.

she stares down at the glass counter as the woman yells at her, looking like she wants to remove herself from the situation forever.

_shouldn’t somebody be here by now?_ vivi hesitates, sneaking a look at the area behind the counter, and…

no one’s there. it’s just haseul.

she looks at the other girl, panicked.

their eyes meet, and this time there’s no gay panic on vivi’s end – it’s smothered by icy cold fear.

the other girl shoots her an apologetic look, and she feels an instant pain in her heart – angering the flame of _rage_ burning there, making it flare up and burn and burst out in a fiery inferno and-

“excuse me,” she steps forward, about to tap the woman on the shoulder-

but before vivi can finish her sentence, haseul begins crying.

the woman stills, evidently shocked, her stinging words lost as tears begin to roll down the girl’s cheeks, dripping from her quivering jaw.

_oh no-_

vivi nearly reaches out a hand to comfort the other girl, then realises she’s literally more than 5 metres away from haseul and stops herself – it would be incredibly awkward otherwise.

and she doesn’t need to, because hastily, the woman takes a few steps back, as if she can’t comprehend the fact that emotions exist or that she genuinely hurt someone.

then she turns tail and stalks out of the store, unfinished plastic cup of coffee still in hand.

and vivi relaxes, breathing out a sigh.

_well, at least it stopped her._

_she probably just wanted another coffee and didn’t want to pay._

_…but i can’t believe she had to pick on haseul just because of that._

quietly, the other girl turns away, taking a deep breath.

and in the blink of an eye (literally, as she blinks away her tears), she’s back to her normal self, as she turns around with a cheery “sorry about that!” to the customer in front of her.

_wha- how??_

perplexed at the short-haired girl’s sudden change in demeanour, vivi can only stare at her, eyes wide.

as soon as the person in front of her gets their coffee and leaves, she steps up to haseul, lightning fast, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“hey… are you okay?”

“yeah,” the other girl beams, pointing at her no-longer-tear-filled eyes. “fake-crying always makes a karen go away!”

_oh._

(vivi tries not to think about the one dimple on haseul’s cheek that appears when she smiles.)

(just thinking that makes her notice it. her heart pounds.)

“i’m just glad you’re okay.” she sighs.

haseul shrugs. “i guess so. customer service is like a horror movie sometimes.”

“but,” vivi points out, “that performance was… _really_ convincing. you sure a karen didn’t _really_ make you cry at some point?”

“nah, i’m a natural,” the other girl says casually. “you wouldn’t think that i’d be putting up with this at 23, but, well, here i am.”

a pause.

_she’s younger than me?_

“you don’t look 23,” vivi blurts out instinctively, then quickly covers her mouth with her hands. “sorry.”

_i really need to stop giving her a bad impression, ahhhh-_

and then haseul grins, unfazed, pretty catlike eyes crinkling as she smiles.

“i don’t look 23? older or younger, then?”

vivi stalls, panicking at her slip-up.

“y-younger, definitely younger!”

at the other girl’s teases (and her tantalising smile, too, with those lips she just wants to _kiss (but not now, maybe later,_ she tells herself), a blush blooms on vivi’s covered face like a rose.

(and the colour of her cheeks is just as red as a rose, too.)

embarrassed, her hands move to cover her eyes as well, restricting her vision so she can’t see anything – but then the younger girl laughs, the sound like music to her ears, and her heart _soars_ nonetheless.

“haah-” haseul sighs contentedly, a smile on her face. “i’m sorry – i _would_ keep talking with you, but i have to take your order… i’d assume you want the regular again?”

“ah- yeah.”

the sound that comes out from vivi’s mouth is muffled by her palms.

_wait, she can’t hear me-_

awkwardly, she puts down her hands and nods.

“alright!” haseul beams, punching in the order, and then she turns away, short hair swinging around as she does, and starts making the older girl’s ice mocha.

and, with a butterfly’s flutter in her chest, vivi realises _she remembered what the ‘regular’ was._

her heart fills up with warmth as she blushes subconsciously, like a campfire right in the middle of a land made of ice.

(she’d say ‘in the middle of ice-land’, except for the fact that that’s a real place.)

* * *

“and… we’re done!”

haseul’s melodic voice rings in vivi’s ears, and she perks up as the younger girl carries the cold cup of iced coffee carefully to the counter.

she takes out her wallet once again (she’d put it back in her pocket during the messy yelling session earlier) and pays the other girl, taking her coffee with a “thank you” and a smile.

“uhm, i can’t talk much right now, but we can talk more in…” quickly, haseul checks her watch. “in an hour! i have a break then!”

_her eager demeanour is_ _adorable,_ vivi can’t help but think, a soft smile surfacing on her face once again.

_but…_

“that’s…” she pauses. “4pm?”

the younger girl nods. “yep.”

“ah… i’m sorry, then…” she sighs. “i have something on around that time today.”

“oh? is it a date?” the other girl teases once again, her eye-smile ever so beautiful, and the blush on vivi’s face only grows redder.

“n-no, i’m just meeting a friend- god, i wish i _had_ a date,” she stutters out, thinking _i wish i had **you**_.

and that laugh rings out once again, so clear and bright, like birdsong, like music to her ears.

“yeah,” haseul grins. “i know, i’m just kidding. you don’t seem like the type to be dating right now anyway.”

and vivi can’t help but notice her eyes – a deep, dark brown, twinkling in the light.

they hold some sort of unknown depth to tham – one that’s indescribable, and she can’t place the feeling of it but it just feels so _familiar_ and she feels like she knows it so _, so well_ , and-

and then haseul starts talking again, and vivi shoves her thoughts aside.

“anyways, if you were dating, you’d be coming here with someone else, right?”

“yeah,” vivi shrugs. “oh well. guess the world doesn’t always work out.”

_otherwise i’d be with you right now._

“right,” haseul perks up, glancing at the person now queueing behind vivi. “i have to get to the other customers now! bye- uh, sorry, what’s your name?”

_oh._

realisation hits the older girl once again.

_she doesn’t know my name._

“i-i’m vivi,” she murmurs, the unexpectedness of it leaving her stuttering slightly, as she nods slightly as if to cement the fact in haseul’s mind.

“oh, as in… v-v?”

confused, the younger girl makes “v” signs with both her hands to signify her meaning.

“ah- no, vivi, v-i-v-i,” the pink-haired girl clarifies, trying to stop her heart from pounding at the absolute _adorableness_ that haseul embodies, especially with those adorable hand signs.

and somehow, it… works?

“cool! bye then, vivi!”

haseul beams at her, completely oblivious to vivi’s gayness, and that one dimple on her cheek makes an appearance again as she gives her a little wave (which is also _so_ adorable, and the older girl feels like her heart’s been struck by a lightning bolt), making her more than just a little weak in the knees.

as vivi waves back awkwardly, heading back to grab her sketchbook once again, a strange feeling burns like a fire inside her heart, steady and protective and ever so _warm_.

people always said “don’t play with fire”, right?

_yeah. screw that._

when she exits, the bell on the café door rings its one-note song throughout the air.

and the memory of haseul’s goodbye rings its beautiful song throughout her heart.


	3. birdsong

“am i really tagging along with you for this?”

“i mean, you could just leave.“

“nah. don’t feel like it.”

“…sure.”

a rush of cold air greets vivi as she enters the cozy café (now with hyunjin in tow), a comforting relief from the hot weather outside.

but the more comforting thing (which also happens to be the _first_ thing) she notices is that haseul’s at the counter again, greeting a customer with a small bow.

warmth rushes to her face ever so slightly.

then, a poke from the side, as hyunjin stares pointedly at her.

“guess i was right when i thought you’d need some backup today,” the younger girl grins. “look at you. you’re gaying out just from looking at her.”

with a slight eyeroll, vivi gives her a light shove. “i am _not_ gaying out.”

“what about the fact that you’re blushing right now?” hyunjin raises one eyebrow in question, and the pink-haired girl fake-scoffs.

“the colour of my cheeks begs to differ.”

“then beg.”

“i-“ she stills in confusion, unsure how to react to hyunjin’s unexpected retort. “n-no thanks?”

a pause.

then the other girl laughs loudly, a fake-exasperated grin on her face. “vivi, if you act that way around haseul…”

“i know, i know,” she rolls her eyes. “just- you get a seat, i get the girl.”

“heh. if you say so,” hyunjin shrugs, still smiling, and they part ways.

it’s much less crowded today, vivi notices, with the chatter that she normally hears in the café dulled, quieter than normal.

haseul said her break was at 4pm, right?

that’s why she arrived at 3.50.

_…that’s not creepy, right?_

there’s no queue today, so she just heads over to the other girl with an (awkward) wave.

she just prays haseul won’t hear the pounding of her heart speeding up with every step she takes.

“vivi!!”

when the younger girl sees her, her face breaks into a smile so soft that vivi’s heart melts.

_oh, the way she says the name…_

“h-hi haseul!”

vivi stutters by accident, and mentally fights the urge to cover her cheeks to stifle the rising warmth there – _oh god, please don’t gay out?!_

not noticing her panic, the other girl waves at her, beaming widely. “hey! i see you came later today?”

_she noticed?_

“yeah,” vivi laughs. “i, uh, had something on a bit earlier today.”

to be honest, she rescheduled her prior arrangements at 4pm so she could be here.

_it’s not like i’m missing them or anything. it’s fine._

“ten minutes before my break, too…” haseul gives her a fake-suspicious look. “you sure you’re not just trying to come here to meet me?”

a light laugh from vivi (hiding nervousness behind a casual façade). “what would you say if i were?”

“i mean, i wouldn’t mind.”

haseul lets out that cute giggle again as she raises her right eyebrow a little at vivi in a teasing fashion, the complete contrast of those two actions nearly sending the older girl reeling. “in fact, think i’d like that.”

“y-you would?” vivi asks as haseul’s giggles subside and the younger girl lets out an exhale that sounds more like a loving sigh.

and then she _also_ gazes right into her eyes with a mesmerising, magnetic grin on her pretty face.

“yeah.” haseul cocks her head, almost birdlike, eyes twinkling. “i would.”

_oh, crap._

“ah- i-“ vivi leans back, her face flushed, not used to being flirted with (especially when it’s from a girl she likes).

and haseul grins knowingly – _tantalisingly_ – before leaning back as well to stand up straight.

even if vivi hopes she isn’t.

(straight, that is.)

“hehe, just kidding.”

strangely nonchalant, the younger girl shrugs the awkward tension in the air off like water off a duck’s back. “i’ll just get you your ice mocha again?”

the pink-haired girl nods. “yeah.”

as she turns around to make the other girl’s coffee, haseul starts humming again, the melody much more distinct this time.

it’s almost opera-like, the pitch rising and falling with perfect transitions, but also reminiscent of pop- like the former style were made more modern in a beautiful way.

_does she have perfect pitch?_ vivi wonders, because every note is hit perfectly (as far as she knows).

_she seems to not have “off-key” in her vocabulary._

then haseul turns back, still humming the last bits of what seems to be the chorus, and places the cup of coffee on the counter.

“okay! here you go! h-“

“hey haseul!”

the girl in question nearly jumps at the sudden interruption as heejin pokes her head out from inside the staff area, giving the other girl a cheery greeting and a “how’re you doing?”

“i’m-”

quickly, haseul turns to vivi, whispering a quick “sorry” before turning back to the younger (and also more experienced) girl. “i’m doing fine! just serving a customer!”

“okay!” heejin gives her a thumbs-up, a sparkle in her eye, and vivi feels she’s _most definitely_ up to something.

_..that’s either gonna be very good, or **very bad.**_

then the youngest girl grins. 

“hey hold on, isn’t she that one you said was pretty?”

_oh._

_it’s VERY bad._

then haseul looks to the side.

“…maybe.”

vivi stills.

_what._

she tries not to stare at the other girl – no, she’s _definitely_ not getting enough sleep, now she’s even starting to _hear_ things – and it’s just her wishful thinking that’s talking, right?

but then other girl turns red.

and her heart skips a beat.

_heejin???_

“i…” haseul turns to face vivi again, face no longer red – just a light shade of pink. “anyways, uh-“

and she’s interrupted once again, as the café door’s pushed open by a girl and the bell atop the door rings.

but when they try to pull the door shut, it’s stuck, and heejin raises an eyebrow with that “ _oh damn_ ” look while haseul lets out a sigh – evidently, it’s a regular occurrence.

earlier embarrassment completely forgotten (or pushed aside, not like vivi would know which), she murmurs out a “sorry”, walking over to the door to get it shut again.

and then everything goes wrong.

why?

because at that moment, something else just happens to walk in.

a tiny pigeon, cocking its head at haseul, looking at her with its strange beady eyes as it struts into the café like it owns the place.

and the younger girl just stares at it, frozen like some kind of ice sculpture.

_oh. oh no._

vivi knows what that means.

a high-pitched noise tears through the air.

or, simply put, haseul screams.

the bird flies up into the air in panic, and- oh crap, vivi forgot heejin’s _also_ scared of birds (fun!) because she shrieks too, ducking as it flaps over the counter.

(on the other side of the room, hyunjin looks up, only to see her girlfriend panicking over a pigeon.)

though vivi doesn’t see the cat lover’s reaction, as the bird lands somewhere on the other side of the counter, and she attempts to chase it away as it flies frantically around the café in terror, wings flapping loudly.

but her efforts are to no avail, and she only manages to chase it halfway across the café before it flies back to the corner again.

panic ensues.

and full of concern, vivi glances at haseul, who can only stare, terrified, at it from where she’s standing at the corner of the counter.

_well, there goes her heart._

_ouch._

* * *

finally, after a long while of bird-managing (which felt more like bird-chasing, to be honest) and hyunjin attempting to calm heejin down, vivi manages to get the pigeon out of the café _without_ it landing on everything and anything.

_yay_.

heaving a heavy sigh, she heads back to the counter, where haseul stares into the cold who-knows-what-material of the counter like she’s contemplating her entire life and what it’s led to.

in the background, hyunjin desperately tries to get heejin to chill out in the corner as the other girl wails about how “it was _this_ close to her head” and how “its wings nearly touched her”.

“hey,” the pink-haired girl murmurs, attempting to make conversation. “how a-“

“what time is it,” the younger girl deadpans, cutting her off abruptly. vivi stills.

“uh…” she checks her watch. “3.59.”

with a sigh, haseul slumps over the counter, seemingly exhausted by the… _events_ that occurred prior. “good enough.”

her shoulders lift and fall unceremoniously in a listless shrug, a completely done look on her face. “guess it’s break time, then.”

then the younger girl stands up, heading to one of the empty tables where she sits down, takes out her phone and starts scrolling through it mindlessly, obviously tired.

outside, it starts to rain, the clouds crying their droplets of water onto the ground below, the sound of raindrops on glass almost soothing.

but maybe not so much for haseul.

vivi follows her awkwardly, standing next to her with a “you okay?”

and haseul stops swiping through her Instagram feed for a second.

then, she glances up at the other girl, staring right into those concerned eyes (but not in that alluring way she did before), and heaves a heavy, pointed sigh, eyebrows raised.

vivi purses her lips. “guess that’s a no.”

quietly, she pulls up a chair and sits beside the younger girl.

“the… horror movie of customer service, right?” she attempts to joke, referencing what haseul said previously – and _that_ gets a laugh out of the other girl.

_thank goodness._

both their shoulders relax as the tension is diffused, and the younger girl puts away her phone, looking up at vivi half-expectantly.

_…am i supposed to say something?_

“uh…” awkwardly, the older girl attempts to strike up a conversation once again. “is this your only job? being a cashier?”

“nah,” haseul replies with a shrug. “but what do _you_ do for a living?”

“i’m a fashion designer.”

with a little flutter in her heart at the thought of being able to reignite the conversation, vivi turns around, taking out her sketchbook from her bag, and opens it to show haseul some clothes she’d designed previously.

“oh!” the younger girl pops up, her energy regained. “no wonder i saw you sketching on my first day here.”

vivi, miraculously, does not blush. “y-you saw me sketching?”

“yeah, i saw you drawing away from here. how did you learn how to draw?.”

“i was mostly self-taught. though, i did go for some art classes a while back too.”

quickly, she flips to the pages that she drew on when she’d actually been going to her art classes, pointing vaguely at some of the stuff she’d drawn and designed.

“they really helped with anatomy and stuff. but,” vivi continues, sheepish and slightly embarrassed at the thought, “i sometimes used… myself as a reference for the female body.”

haseul laughs.

“that explains why the bodies you draw look so pretty, then.”

_oh-_

vivi’s heart speeds up in her chest.

“uh-“ she tries not to stutter, failing miserably, “thank you…”

trying to redirect the conversation, she flips to another page quickly- _the last page she drew on,_ she realises – and shows it to haseul.

“t-these are my latest doodles. uh- i don’t always design clothes, i like to draw other stuff too.”

haseul studies it for a moment.

then, she gestures to a drawing of a face in the corner.

“honestly, i’d say that looks like me, but… i don’t think that’s a thing artists like to hear.”

_huh. she’s actually correct about that._

with a nonchalant glance at the doodle, vivi shrugs and glances back to the other girl. “yeah, that happens. normally we just put up with i-”

_wait._

struggling to keep her face looking neutral, vivi looks back at the face yet again.

and sure enough, that’s the sketch she accidentally (yes, she tells herself, _accidentally)_ did of haseul that day.

_…well._

_oops._

“why the sudden pause?” haseul teases. “is it _really_ me?”

“uh,” vivi’s gaze darts away as she attempts to look at everywhere except the younger girl.

_how do i say this, how do i say this…_

“i… guess.”

“oh?”

a grin graces the younger girl’s face, catlike eyes squinting in a playful smile, and vivi’s own face flushes once again.

“uh, yeah… sorry, i was… uh… having trouble with proportions that day. i can erase it- uh, if you don’t want it?”

eyes widening, haseul shakes her head in complete seriousness (and in a complete change in demeanour), her short hair flying about as she does.

“no, no! don’t – i think it looks great. you can keep it.”

vivi pauses in confusion.

_she thinks it looks… great?_

“oh,” she can only say, unsure how to react. “okay.”

“so!”

haseul, with her naturally peppy demeanour, continues the conversation easily. “now that you’ve told me what you do, i guess i should tell you my job too – i’m working on my music career!”

and vivi perks up, the awkward barrier between them gone, her eyes shining with awe as she looks up at the other girl. “music career?”

“yep! i write songs!”

a pause.

then, once again, realisation.

“oh, so _that’s_ why your humming didn’t sound like any song i’ve heard before!”

haseul laughs lightly, nodding. “yep!”

“wow,” vivi exhales in awe, imagining how it’d be like to write a song.

_…sounds hard._

“i’m trying to bridge the gap between pop and opera, so…” the younger girl pauses, eyes twinkling, a joke poised on her lips.

“i guess it’d be called ‘popera’?”

“hehe, i guess so!”

vivi giggles like a schoolgirl at the pun, as the tension in the room dissipates like a magician’s magic trick.

and honestly, she thinks that haseul might as well _be_ a magician at this point – she’s _magically talented._

“you sure have a thing for jokes,” she remarks, and the younger girl shrugs.

“…i sure have a thing for you.”

a pause.

“…what?”

_did i hear that or was that just my wishful thinking?_

“nothing. oh, hold on, i just thought of something!” the younger girl pauses, easily redirecting the conversation as her catlike eyes sparkles in childlike anticipation.

“would you like me to… sing for you?”

vivi’s eyes go wide. “sure, yeah!”

_what is this, a test to see how much i can fall in love with you in a day?_

“okay! i’ll just sing the song that i’m the proudest of right now- not that that’s saying much,” the younger girl laughs to herself, an embarrassed smile on her face, and all vivi can think is that _she doesn’t need to be_. “but, well, here goes…”

and, taking a deep breath, haseul begins.

at the start it’s a haunting, mysterious melody, as the younger girl hums what seems to be the instrumental at the beginning of her song.

then haseul starts to sing.

and immediately, vivi’s _dazzled._

her voice is slightly airy, light and weightless – like a bird flapping its wings, soaring easily towards the sun.

and at the start, it’s slightly restrained – like she has to hold herself back, stop herself from expressing her true feelings (whatever those are).

then the chorus comes, and the pitch of haseul’s voice rises, soaring, voice growing less airy and more strong, more bright as her eyes flutter shut and her heart sings.

and vivi’s heart soars with it, the _emotion_ of that birdsong – _haseul’s_ birdsong – making her feel like she’s floating, weightless, like a drifting cloud in the sky.

as the other girl holds a note, her voice wavers only slightly, and as the chorus ends the tone of that voice becomes soft and melancholy once again, tugging at her heartstrings.

the next verse is similar to the first one, and vivi wonders just _how_ she manages to hit all those notes so perfectly.

but she doesn’t have time to think, because right after that another high note comes at the end of the prechorus and she’s _mesmerised._

haseul’s voice – it’s angelic, pure and beautiful, like she could grow wings and take her to heaven right then and right there with that voice alone.

it’s like her voice is ethereal, magic, and vivi’s drawn in by it – commanded to lean in and listen closely, that beautiful voice ever so alluring and yet ever so pure, leaving her spellbound and stupefied.

is she an goddess, with a voice that makes her feel so _whole_ , resounding and yet light?

or is she a siren, luring her in with a song laced with honey, thick and golden?

it doesn’t matter, as vivi can only stare in awe, her lips slightly parted in what seems to be shock as the pitch of that voice lifts, rising to a crescendo at the bridge, emotions coalescing together to form a melancholy, wishful song.

it’s like time’s been paused – the planet’s stopped turning, the clouds’ stopped drifting, and vivi might as well be stuck in time too, because she doesn’t _dare_ to even make a move – to disturb the songstress, the songbird lost in its reverie.

and at the end, when haseul’s voice dips to almost a whisper, breathy and low and soft, she can only gaze at her, at those eyes closing for a second as the younger girl feels every single bit of the emotions she conveys through her pure voice.

a last whisper.

and with that final word of “wish”, the song ends off on a note that vivi can only describe as _wistful._

after an awe-filled pause, haseul opens her eyes, eyelashes fluttering as she looks up at the older girl in expectation.

and the only thing running through vivi’s mind is _oh fuck, i love you so much._

“…is that a bad thing?”

vivi blinks. _what?_

her lips parting slightly (but only slightly) in confusion, she stares blankly at the other girl for a while, trying to process those words.

“hey,” haseul leans forward, stretching out her arm to wave her hand in front of vivi’s face. “anyone there? earth to vivi?”

and the girl in question shakes her head slightly, blinking, pink hair flying about as she snaps herself out of her confused daze.

“sorry, my mind went to the moon there for a second.”

she tries to ignore the confusing question earlier, shrugging nonchalantly. “now, what were you saying?”

“uh, i was just wondering…”

haseul pauses, and it’s one that lingers in the air, creating a renewed, hidden tension between them both as the younger girl glances at her, that stare unreadable – like an angelic gaze turned _dark_.

“what you said just now… was that a bad thing?”

_oh._

vivi feels like shrinking back now.

“what did i say?”

she looks up, and all she can see in the other girl’s eyes is a hint of hidden depth – it’s indescribable, and a new _feeling_ looms in it – one that she’s never seen before, and _oh, they’re so_ _alluring and dark and beautiful and maybe she could stare into them forever._

it’s like a vast ocean.

vivi suddenly wishes to go swimming.

as the younger girl leans in subconsciously, that entrancing gaze burrows deep into her soul, exposing the bits of herself she didn’t even see.

and vivi’s body stills at that unwavering stare, as if those eyes are medusa’s very own, turning her into solid stone.

damn, now she’s a little bit intimidated.

_okay, very intimidated, fine._

“you said…”

it’s like vivi can’t move a muscle in her body, as haseul takes in a breath.

“you said you loved me.”

“is that a bad thing?”

_oh, shit._

and the world spins, as for the millionth time vivi gets hit in the face with cold hard _realisation._

_i said it out loud._

the rain crashes down around them, muffling the sounds of the café with static-esque white noise as haseul gazes intently into her eyes.

while she, on the other hand, can only panic.

her heart beats _hard_ , every pound a yell of “ _what are you doing?!”_ , a wail of “ _run away!”…_ and an ever-so-soft whisper of _“do it.”_

vivi listens.

and, with the steady pitter-patter of the raindrops around her and her beating heart as the background music to this moment, she takes in a deep breath.

“no… it’s not.”

“i like you. i love you, and i- i mean-“ _crap, it hasn’t even been 3 sentences_ and she’s already stuttering, her fear evident, obvious – _she didn’t think this through,_ she panics – and her mind races. “i- i didn’t exactly mean to say that- but i did, and it was an accident but-“

and then haseul cuts her off.

with a lean towards her.

and a _kiss_.

vivi freezes up, like she’s turned to ice.

but oh, she feels so _warm._

her heart is pounding, and her eyes go wide as she processes those lips on hers, and the feeling of that sole hand brushing past her face, the sensation oh so familiar – because it’s that exact sensation that she felt when haseul’s hands brushed past her that first day she fell.

that tender hand tucks a lock of pink hair behind her ear and settles on her cheek, pulling her in as haseul’s head tilts to the side, deepening the kiss.

and vivi _melts_ – like pastel pink cotton candy, soft and ever so sweet, just like the taste of the other girl’s lips on hers.

those catlike eyes are shut, eyelashes fluttering, and she can’t help but feel her cheeks grow hot under the younger girl’s hand.

it’s almost fairytale-esque, this moment, and for a second she wonders if she’s dreaming, but that feeling inside as their passion takes flight is ever so warm and ever so _real_ and she knows this isn’t a dream, this is reality.

hesitantly, her hands find haseul’s waist, her heart running wild, every pound like the beat of a drum, the beat of a song – _haseul’s_ song in both their hearts going _i love you, i love you, i love you._

it’s so loud – she knows the other girl can hear it too.

maybe now, she likes it better that way.

when haseul pulls away, all vivi can do is stare – at those eyes, sparkling ever so brightly, and her heart spreads its wings and soars.

“okay, i guess maybe i should actually tell you,” haseul shrugs sheepishly, her face ever so adorable. “i kind of have a crush on you.”

vivi pauses.

then a laugh slips out through her lips as the absolute _high_ of just getting surprise-kissed by the girl she likes fills her mind. “i mean, i figured-”

“and, uh, maybe i kind of noticed that you were gaying out over me a lot. a LOT.”

“w-“

“ah- i mean i thought it was cute, of course! i, uh, kind of knew you liked me since the first day i saw you, kind of-“

and vivi curses softly, slipping into her native language as she does.

confused, haseul stares at her, the long ramble of words finally stopping for a moment. “what was that?”

“uh-”

oh god, vivi does NOT want to tell her now-girlfriend (girlfriend??) that she just cussed right in front of her.

“nothing much. just cantonese.”

“you know cantonese?” haseul looks up at her, intrigued. “cute.”

“y-you’re cuter.” vivi shoots back, mildly blushing.

then another high pitched sound from – almost like a scream, and you’d think vivi would’ve gotten enough of that by now – comes from behind them, and the older girl turns around- only to get nearly smacked in the face by heejin as she runs towards the two.

“i saw that!!” the younger girl squeals, jumping up and down on the spot in excitement while hyunjin watches from behind her. “it was ADORABLE!!”

“congrats, vi,” the cat lover smiles amusedly. “thought you’d never do it.”

“excuse me?”

vivi stares at her, mock-offended, while hyunjin simply shrugs.

meanwhile, haseul glances at heejin with a raised eyebrow. “seems you got over your fear of birds?”

“so did you,” the girl in question rolls her eyes, sticking close to her cat-loving girlfriend.

“mhm. and it’s all thanks to her.”

reaching out, haseul ruffles vivi’s pink hair lovingly, and _oh god, her heart’s going wild._

the other girl giggles at the sight. “oh, speaking of which, you should see what she drew!”

taking the book – _vivi’s book_ – from the table, the younger girl casually flips towards the last page, the one where- _where-_

“nope!”

abruptly, vivi snatches the book out of haseul’s (pretty) hands, clutching it tightly to her chest.

and the younger girl gives her a little pout, head tilting to the side as she shoots the other girl a fake-pitiful look, and her heart softens- until _NOPE,_ her mind interjects, _no, she’s definitely NOT giving hyunjin any more teasing fodder for the rest of the month._

her hands grip the book tighter, and haseul pouts more – at this point it might as well be a test of who can give in first.

then a giggle from heejin, and when vivi glances up she can’t miss the lovey-dovey gaze that hyunjin gives the other girl when she thinks no one’s looking.

but that’s a story for another day, isn’t it?

* * *

“well,” heejin shrugs, “guess i’ll leave you two lovebirds to it, then! have fun!”

haseul feigns shock. “you mean you two aren’t lovebirds as well?”

“because you are!” vivi chimes in, grinning, thinking _oh how the tables turn._ “i saw hyunjin give the heart-eyes stare to heejin just now.”

“hey!!”

“don’t worry,” heejin cuts in with a laugh, “i don’t mind.”

“you better not,” hyunjin deadpans from behind her, though her face carries an (albeit almost hidden) loving smile.

the pink-haired girl watches as the other two walk off, heejin already teasing the other girl for her adoration-filled look earlier.

from behind her, haseul gives her that exact same gaze – soft, warm and full of love.

and even if vivi doesn’t realise it (yet), she wouldn’t mind either way.

* * *

haseul shelters vivi under her umbrella as they walk home in the rain, walking home together after the surprising discovery that they live surprisingly close to each other.

“vivi, babe… you didn’t check the weather forecast?”

“it said we were going to have ‘clear skies’ today!” the older girl protests, pouting, and haseul gives her hair a friendly ruffle once again, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

“that’s fair,” the other girl shrugs. “though i do always bring an umbrella, just in case.”

quietly, vivi thinks for a second. “i mean, i guess i won’t have to bring an umbrella next time, then.”

haseul gives her a confused stare. “why?”

“because you’ll share yours with me, duh- aah!”

as her shoe catches on a rock, vivi falls forward once more, panicking-

and for the second time, she’s saved by haseul’s firm hand catching her.

“wow, we _really_ need to work on your balance.”

the older girl raises an eyebrow jokingly, helping vivi stand up straight again.

even if vivi herself isn’t.

“guess you could really say i _fell_ for you,” the girl in question grins, making the younger girl burst out in laughter.

“you sure did!”

and as vivi stares into those sparkling eyes as haseul giggles, that contagious smile she loves so much gracing that beautiful face, she finally recognises what she saw in them prior.

_she saw home._

_haseul’s eyes feel like home._

“hey, what are you looking at?”

abruptly, vivi snaps out of her reverie, glancing quickly at the other girl. “oh- nothing.”

“great.” haseul beams, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. “then let’s go, shall we?”

and vivi nods.

“sure.”

the storm pours down as they walk off, the sounds of the raindrops and the rumble of thunder creating a dissonant song around them.

but vivi knows the only song she really needs is the one in haseul’s heart and hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! just wanted to say that this exchange was super fun :DDD  
> i've been wanting to write viseul for a while and this was the final push that got me to actually do it lmao :o  
> but yeah i hope yall enjoyed!! because i sure did uwu
> 
> (edit, 18/10/20: hey i just realised i'm an idiot and i could've made a pun on haseul catching vivi and vivi catching feelings aaaAAA so uh just imagine i put it in somewhere i guess)


End file.
